Sa Lath
by TheTwilightMoon
Summary: A series of cute/smutty/angst-ridden One-Shots chronicling the relationship between Neriah Lavellan and Solas over the years. Prequel/Sequel to my fic "Ma Vhenan, Ma Abelas". WARNING: Contains spoilers from "DA: Inquistion". R&R, please!
1. Din'an

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am back, and with One-Shots! Let me first say a big **_**ma serannas**_** to everyone who Read and Reviewed my first fic for NeriahxSolas, "Ma Vhenan, Ma Abelas". I greatly appreciated all the wonderful feedback it got! The title of this fic means "One Love", because it's going to be adorable and maybe make you cry. Now, onto the important stuff:**

**This fic will chronicle the relationship between Neriah and Solas over the years. This could mean scenes from "DA: Inquisition", scenes before my fic, or scenes after. It will contain spoilers from both the game, and my story, so I'd recommend 1) reading my fic (hint hint), and 2) either emotionally or mentally preparing yourselves for the angst from the game. You have been warned! The timeline for these One-Shots is going to be all over the place, meaning it could jump from directly within "DA: Inquisition", to years after the end of "Ma Vhenan, Ma Abelas". That being said, I hope you all enjoy the upcoming smut/angst/adorableness. **

**The first chapter is set at the end of the game; spoilers abound! **

* * *

_Din'an_

* * *

"No matter what comes, I want you to know that what we had…" His voice broke horribly, and he couldn't look at her. "… Was real."

Neriah stepped forwards towards him, her silver eyes confused, and her short hair whipping in the wind. The ground was still cooling, and the broken remains of Corypheus orb lay on the ground. There was no sound, except the dull howling of the wind, and the oud beating of her heart in her breast.

"Solas…" she began, but what cut off by the sound of someone calling her name

"Neriah, are you alive?" It was Cassandra, and no doubt the others, searching for her, or her remains. She looked at Solas once; he had his back to her, and his shoulders were slumped. She felt a stab of pain. It had only been a week since he had taken her _vallaslin_, and broken off their relationship. She felt so betrayed; she had trusted him, given part of her Dalish culture to him, and this was how he chose to repay her? She couldn't look at him anymore, and turned away, lest she lose control of herself.

She turned her back on him, and walked away, down the stone steps, and towards her friends. She found them all, each one looking a little worse for wear, but alive, at the bottom of the flight, waiting for her. She stopped right at the bottom, watching them with tired and, though she tried to hide it, sad eyes.

Morrigan was the first to speak. She had an arm wrapped around her middle, and looked exhausted. Probably from her battle with Corypheus's Archdemon. She forced a smile onto her face, and Neriah tried to return it in kind. "Victorious, I see. What a novel result." She sounded a little out of breath, and turned her eyes to the sky. "And it seems the Breach, is finally closed." Neriah looked up. All that remained from the hole in the sky were dimming green and yellow lights, making the heavens look eerily beautiful. Behind her, she could feel Solas standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at them. She could feel his gaze on that back of her head, but refused to look.

"Looks that way," she said stiffly, trying to keep her composure.

Cassandra addressed the group, sounding both relieved, and a little concerned. "What do we do now?"

Before she answered, Neriah finally got the nerve to look back over her shoulder, and up the stairs. There was no one there. Solas was gone. She felt her heart begin to ache, and she struggled to keep her emotions in check. This was what he had planned all along, she was sure of it.

She turned back to her friends, swallowing once to keep it together. "We go back to Skyhold." She began to walk passed her friends, keeping her head held high. As they began to follow, Cassandra suddenly spoke up again.

"Wait, Inquisitor, where is Solas?"

Neriah paused, her heart catching in her chest. She took a slow, deep breath before replying, her back to the group. "He isn't coming with us." Was all she said, before she kept walking. She could practically feel the silent shock radiating behind her.

* * *

When they entered Skyhold, they were met with cheers and applause. What should have made Neriah feel joy and pride, only made her wish she could curl up in her bed more. Yes, she was thrilled that they had defeated Corypheus, but she was also so broken that Solas had simply left without a trace. She hadn't even seen him walking a distance away as they had returned to Skyhold. It was a though he had simply vanished into thin air. She had mentioned it to Leliana when they had returned to the forward camp, and the Spymaster had immediately sent some of her best agents out scouting for him. She would need to speak with her soon to see if they had found anything.

She left her friends standing in the courtyard as she ascended the steps to join her advisors on the steps, to overlook the populace of Skyhold. Cullen came forward, grasping her hand and elbow in his, and shook it fiercely, a grin on his face. She returned the smile as best she could, as Leliana and Josephine bowed before her, showing their pride and thankfulness. The four of them then all turned, and faced the Inquisition, and were met with more applause and cheers. Neriah could see her friends watching her from below, and saw Varric wink once, and wave. She felt a real smile tug at her lips, before nodding to her friends.

Once the cheering had died down, Leliana suddenly touched her arm, indicating that she wanted to speak to her.

"A moment, my Lady." The red head said gently, and Neriah nodded, hoping she had found something on Solas. As the hordes of people below began to dissipate, and the majority filed into the Main Hall for celebration, Leliana and Neriah slowly ascended the stairs.

Leliana turned to Neriah, and the look on her face bore no hope for the elf. "My agents have found no trace of Solas." Her eyes held sympathy and sadness for Neriah. "He has simply vanished." They came to the top of the stairs, and stood off to the side to speak more privately. "If he does not wish to be found, there is likely nothing we can do, but I will keep looking." It was meant to bring Neriah comfort, but it only made her more confused, angry, and hurt.

She shook her head, sighing softly. "I just don't understand…" Her voice broke, "He didn't even say goodbye." She felt tears well in her eyes, but she blinked them back furiously.

Leliana regarded Neriah with calm, blue eyes. The elf could tell that the woman had sympathy for her, but held none for Solas. "The two of you were close." She said simply, and Neriah nodded meekly, her eyes on her boots. "Perhaps he had no choice?" Her voice sounded reassuring, but to Neriah, it only made room for more questions. "He might return at any moment." She placed a hand on Neriah's shoulder, and she looked up at the red haired woman.

"Maybe…" She said quietly. The both slowly entered into the Main Hall. Already music was beginning to play, and Neriah could see Nobles and Commoners alike dancing, drinking, and socializing together. She and Leliana paused by the large fire at the entrance to the Main Hall, and Neriah saw Leliana was smiling slightly.

"Now that Corypheus has been defeated, we have a moment to stop and celebrate." She smiled down at Neriah, who forced a smile onto her face. They parted ways there, Leliana warning Neriah that, after this was all over, every Noble in Thedas would be clamoring to meet her, and that she would be very busy.

"Enjoy the evening while you can, Inquisitor." Leliana said, nodding her head once, and drifting away to join Josephine and a group of nobles at one of the long tables, now suddenly packed with food and drink. Neriah watched her go, chewing on the inside of her mouth. She eventually forced herself to move, and began to idly socialize with the guests, and her friends. She drank a few ales, and ate a bit of food, before she decided it was time escape all the festivities. She could only handle so much "fun" right then.

When no one was looking, she slipped away from the group, and through the large, wooden door leading to her chambers. She carefully closed it behind her; if she slammed it, someone may notice that she had escaped, and she couldn't have that.

She hurried up the stairs to her room, taking two steps at a time, until she was safely confined in her quarters, and the noise from the Main Hall was down to a dull roar. She took a moment to breathe, before slowly walking to her balcony that overlooked the Frostback Mountains. She stood, watching the sun slowly begin to set over the mountains, and feeling the cold air rushing through her hair, and over her face. She absently touched her cheeks, where her _vallaslin_ had been…

…and broke down completely.

Her hands gripped the stone edges of her balcony, and her shoulder slumped as sob after sob smashed into her. Her grief spilled over, and tears began to pour down her face. Each violent sob wracked her body, and she had to gasp for air. She hadn't cried this hard in a long time and, in that moment, she didn't care. She felt her knees buckle, and she sank to the ground, holding them to her chest, and whimpering into her body. She sat there, curled up on the stone ground, sobbing like a broken child. She didn't even hear the door to her room open, and someone begin to climb the stairs. It wasn't until she heard them call her name that her head snapped up and she stood quickly, doing her best to wipe her tears away, and dust herself off.

"Neriah?" It was Dorian, and the Tevinter mage was clearly looking for her. "Neriah, are you up here? Everyone is missing you downstairs." He sounded like exasperated, slightly amused. The mage often saw things in a more casual, humorous light, and she envied him for it. She heard him enter into her room, and the soft _pat, pat_ of his boots on the floor, before she knew he was behind her, and she had her back to him, trying to gain control of herself.

He spotted her, "Oh! There you are! What on earth are you doing up here? Are you sick of us all already?" She could hear the wink in his voice, and she finally willed herself to turn around to greet him. The look on his face when he saw hers made her realize that she mustn't have done a very good job cleaning herself up. The grin slid right off, and was replaced with a look of confusion, and then worry.

"Neriah?" Dorian said softly. The concern, the calm, caring look of his eyes made her lose control again, and she felt her lower lip begin to tremble. She was normally so composed in the presence of her friends, but now… Now she couldn't hold it in. She felt a few tears escape her eyes, and Dorian's shoulders slumped as she stared at her. He immediately opened his arms to her. "Oh, Neriah." His voice was filled with pain and sympathy, and he strode forwards, pulling her into his embrace. No sooner had he done that, did she break down again. She clung to the front of his robes, and cried like a baby into them. Dorian gently rubbed her back and stroked her hair as she did, not once moving to let go of her. He whispered words of comfort to her as she cried. Finally, she regained her self-control, and pulled away to look at him.

"I – I'm sorry, Dorian," she hiccupped, wiping her eyes. "I'm just so… _Why_ did he leave?" She whispered, looking down at her boots, fresh tears running down her face. She heart hurt. "Why did he leave me alone…?" She whispered. She felt Dorian stiffen, and she looked up at him. He took her by the shoulders, and looked her in the eye.

"Neriah, don't be ridiculous; you're not alone!" She saw the friendly smile was back, and she felt a twinge of happiness within her. "None of us are planning on going anywhere; I can assure you of that." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Well, except Vivienne, as she will be Divine, and sometimes Varric if he visits Hawke. But other than that, we all agreed to stay here in Skyhold."

Neriah let out her breath in a _whoosh_ of surprise. "Really?" She said, hardly daring to believe it. "But, I thought you were going back to Tevinter?"

Dorian seemed to turn a little red at the moment, and Neriah raised a questioning eyebrow. "I… Certain events have transpired that have allowed me to remain here for a time." He didn't make eye contact with her, and Neriah suddenly knew what he was talking about.

She felt a small smirk tug at her mouth. "Certain _events_, or certain _people_?" She felt a grin begin to form on her face, and Dorian turned a lovely shade of red to envy Leliana's hair.

"I said nothing," the mage grunted, removing his hands from her shoulders, and regarding her with his dark eyes. "The point is, Neriah, that you are not alone, even if that bald, apostate hobo, is not here." Neriah felt a watery laugh escape her, and Dorian smiled, seeming satisfied with himself. He pressed his lips to the top of her head once, as he usually did when they had one of their friendship moments, and turned to walk back downstairs.

"Take all the time you need, my lovely lady Inquisitor. We will await you in the hall." He winked at her once, before disappearing downstairs again, and shutting the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Neriah felt the smile die on her lips, and the weight of everything that had happened slowly sink in again.

She knew she should feel lucky to have the amazing friends that she did, and she was, but it still hurt; what Solas had done still hurt. She didn't know where he had gone, and why he had left, but she would keep looking. She would look for him for an age if she had to. He owed her an apology, and not to mention a damn good explanation. It made her so angry that he had just run away as he had. She _would_ find him; she had to.

She walked back to her balcony again, looking out over the mountains. She felt a little better now knowing that her friends would be there for her, and that she wasn't truly alone. What Solas had done still hurt, and she knew it would for a while, but she had to work to move passed it. She was the Inquisitor, and she had to remain strong, no matter how much she wanted to just scream and break everything in sight.

She didn't know what was to come now, for the Inquisition, for her, for anyone. She had no idea if the Mage and Templar war would ever end, and if Thedas would ever see true peace. For the first time in so long, in many months, Neriah tried not to worry about an unknown future. She knew there would be trials, and she knew there would be difficult decisions and changes to be made. She knew she had to learn to cope with the pain in her heart and the loss of Solas, and learn to either accept it, or move on from it. But she also knew that, no matter what happened, she would have to learn to face this new day, and this new life, on her own. There may not always be someone around to make things easier for her.

And she would do all she could to stay strong through it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so for those of you who read my fic, yes that was a variation of the very end of the Epilogue from "Ma Vhenan, Ma Abelas" but with a few **_**very**_** obvious changes. I hope that the angst/bitterness/frustration was evident in this One-Shot. I wanted the first to be her Neriah's reaction to losing Solas, and all she felt during that time. I may even write a few from Solas's POV, but I haven't decided yet. I know Neriah's emotions were all over the place in this One-Shot, but I tried to imagine it through my own point of view, and how I would handle a situation like she is. I would go from angry, to sad, to happy, to accepting, to being mad again, etc. It's a normal "human" emotion, and I hope I portrayed it well! Thanks for reading, more to come! R&amp;R, please! **


	2. Arlath

**A/N: Hey all! I have returned yet again. Thank you to all who have read my first One-Shot so far! Much appreciated.**

**This One-Shot takes place at the beginning of "DA: Inquisition", and the first time Neriah and Solas meet. Cuteness and initial hatred ensues! The title of this One-Shot means "Meeting", I believe, since it's a first meeting, or something. **

* * *

_Arlath_

* * *

Creators, what had she gotten herself into?

Neriah normally enjoyed being outside; she didn't even mind the cold air most days. Once, her clan had spent an entire week between the borders of the Frostback Mountains and Emprise du Lion. It had snowed for four days straight, and Neriah had never had to wade through so much snow before in her life. Though, at the time she hadn't minded much, since it had just been snow. Now, however, there was snow, _and_ a huge tear in the sky; not to mention demons were pouring out.

She had to admit, she'd rather be waist deep in snow, than running up a mountain to try and close a huge demon portal.

"This way, you can hear the fighting!" Cassandra raced up the hill ahead of Neriah, her sword still drawn, and the blood of the Shade she had just killed dripping off of the blade and landing in the stark white snow.

Neriah nearly slipped on a patch of black ice as she raced after the human woman, struggling to get up the hill, her patchwork prisoner's shoes having barely any grip. She used the staff she'd found on the body of another dead mage to give herself some leverage.

"Who's fighting?" She gasped, trying to catch her breath; Creators, the Seeker was fast, even in all that armor.

"You will see soon enough," Cassandra shot back over her shoulder, and Neriah raised an eyebrow at how cryptic she sounded. They crested the snowy hill, and were met with the sight of several demons in a tense battle with two others. Neriah ripped her staff from her back, and smacked a nearby Shade on the head with it, setting it alight as she did. It screamed as it died, becoming a pile of ash on the ground. Above them, she could see a Fade Rift hovering, glowing green and swirling in the cold air. She could feel the evil radiating from it.

Cassandra swung her sword, taking the head off another demon, and Neriah dodged the flailing, headless body as it swung passed her. She felt her fingertips begin to burn, as she threw a bolt of lightning at yet another demon, another Shade, and it froze before her, its eyes practically bugging out of its head, and it disintegrated.

Neriah whipped her staff around, flicking it in the direction of one of the people fighting the demons; a dwarf with a huge crossbow. The demon coming at him exploded, and the dwarf threw her a grateful look, and she smirked at him. He had a nice face. It took her a moment to realize that all the demons seemed to be dead, but the Rift still remained.

Suddenly, the other person who had been fighting, an elf like her, came rushing up to her. He reached out, gripping her left wrist in his hand. "Quickly!" He yelled over the roar of the fighting, and the Rift, "Before more come through!" He then yanked her arm forward, guiding her hand to it was pointing, palm up, facing the Rift. Instantly, the Mark on her hand began to glow, and she cried out in pain when it began to sear like white-hot fire against her skin. All at once, the Rift began to spark and shift, folding in on itself. With a bang, it abruptly closed, leaving all but a wisp of green air in its wake.

No sooner had it closed, did Neriah wrench her wrist from the elf's grip, and stared down at her hand, as the Mark began to pulse duller and duller each second. She stared down at the Mark, before he gaze moved to her now throbbing wrist, and seeing the red mark where the elf had grabbed her. She massaged her wrist, and stared at him in surprise, her silver eyes searching his face.

"What did you do?" She asked, slightly breathless, her palm still tingling.

A smirk passed along the elf's face. "I did nothing; the credit is yours." He gestured absently to her hand, and she looked down at it again, feeling more questions arise.

"At least this is good for something," She mumbled. She could feel the eyes of the elf still upon her, and she glanced up again, her eyes narrowing slightly under his somewhat scrutinizing gaze.

He seemed unfazed by her looks. "Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that Mark upon your hand." Wait, how did he know that? "I theorized the Mark might be able to close the Rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake – and it seems I was correct." Neriah stared at him, more confusion radiating through her. How the hell did he know so much about all this? Her suspicion began to grow, as Cassandra stepped forward, her face grim, and her jaw set.

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." Neriah could see the hope in the woman's eyes, but also the fear of uncertainty, and the worry of those still up near the remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

The elf nodded, his eyes now on Cassandra, "Possibly," his eyes flicked to Neriah, "It would seem you hold the key to our salvation." Creators, Neriah thought, could he come across any _more_ pompous?

The dwarf spoke before Neriah could say anything back to the elf that she would most likely regret. "Good to know!" His voice was a low baritone, and had an edge of sarcasm in it. "And here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." He grinned crookedly at Neriah and Cassandra as he walked up. His head came up to about Neriah's shoulder. He faced her, and extended a hand to her. "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He threw Cassandra a smirk and a wink, and the woman bristled at it.

Neriah regarded the dwarf with as must pleasantry as she could. "That's a … Nice crossbow you have there." She nodded to the massive crossbow he carried, and Varric grinned up at her.

"Ah, isn't she?" He stroked the weapon fondly, "Bianca and I have been through a lot together." He looked at it as though it was his child, or a dear pet.

Neriah felt a smile tugging at her mouth. "You named your crossbow Bianca?" She tried not to laugh, but she knew her face was giving her away when Varric winked again.

"Of course! And," he added, glancing pointedly at Cassandra, "She'll be great company in the valley." The woman looked like she wanted to punch the dwarf in the face.

"Absolutely not!" She started forward, and Neriah could feel the tension between the two. "You're help is appreciated, Varric, but –"

He cut her off, looking slightly smug. "Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore." He crossed his arms across his chest, covering his excessive chest hair for a moment. "You need me." Neriah could hear the triumph in his voice.

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise, and stalked away back next to Neriah, and the elf had to supress a giggle. The elf who had grabbed her wrist spoke then, and she turned her attention to him now. He had his hands folded behind his back, and his head was held high.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live." He may have said it to sound kind, but Neriah narrowed her eyes at him. She looked at him closely, still flexing her fingers from where he had gripped her wrist to help her close the Rift. She looked down at her hand, and the Mark glowed softly. She looked back at the elf, taking in his appearance. He was bald, surprisingly, something she rarely saw in elves. He stood at least a head taller than her, and his eyes were a storm grey and navy. He wore simple, forest colored robes, and a jacket. His staff was now strapped to his back, and he had the air of a Dalish Keeper – powerful and stoic.

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'." Varric interrupted her internal monologue, shaking his head, and smiling in a lopsided fashion.

Neriah turned to the elf again, and little smile on her face, and nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I guess I owe you my thanks then, Solas." She gestured to herself now, "My name is Neriah Lavellan. I am pleased to meet you both." She smiled at Varric as well, he tipped an imaginary hat to her, and winked.

Solas barely smiled at she spoke, and turned to Cassandra. "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. You prisoner is a mage," His eyes strayed to Neriah again, "but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power." Neriah didn't know if she liked the way Solas looked at her as he spoke.

"You seem very knowledgeable about all this," She remarked candidly, cocking her head while watching him with her silver eyes. She saw his lip curve slightly in a smirk, but he didn't respond.

Cassandra looked grave, her dark eyes worried. "Understood; we must get to the forward camp, and quickly." Solas nodded, and followed the Seeker as she hurried down the steps towards the frozen pond below, where Neriah could already see more demons materializing.

Varric stepped passed her, before glancing back, and grinning again. "Well… Bianca's excited!" He raised his crossbow, and winked at her again, before following Solas and Cassandra down the steps.

Neriah watched them go, her mind reeling. What in the name of the Creators had she gotten herself into? She noticed that the mage, (Solas, was it?) had paused on his descent down the steps, and was glancing back at her. He had that same, knowing smirk on his face and, upon noticing her notice him, he nodded once, before continuing his descent. Neriah bristled.

She didn't know how much she and this elf were going to get along. Creators, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this was short. I just wanted to establish Neriah's (and my) first impressions of Solas at the very beginning of the game. We all thought it: he was an ass; admit it! Buuuuuuut then we talked to him more, and then he grabbed our butts in the Fade, so….. Yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this little one! More to come, when I get more inspiration!**


	3. Dirthara-ma

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I have my Grad Show coming up this weekend (check out my website on my profile – all my art is up there! (I'm a good artist, I swear.) So, I have been REALLY busy. However, I have a few hours tonight, so I wanted to write something out. Wanted to take a little bit of a different route this time, and go through Solas's point of view instead! Might do this a view times, to be honest. This One-Shot takes place at the very beginning of my other DA: I fic, "Ma Vhenan, Ma Abelas", when Solas first comes back! Enjoy! The title is used a more of a curse; it means "May you learn" – perhaps referring to Solas learning from all the crap he pulled at the end of DA?**

* * *

_Dirthara-ma_

* * *

_"I want you to know, what we had was real._"

The words had rang in his head for more than six months. They haunted his walks in the Fade, whispering behind and around him like the spirits he tried to seek. They called to him in the waking world, mocking him as he walked over mountains, through rain, deep within caves, and under the oldest trees. They came to him in the night like demons, longing for a mortal body to possess.

They were not the only thing haunting him.

Her eyes, polished silver by the moon, glistened like diamonds in the darkness he tried to surround himself in; in his solitude they found him, trying to hide from their questioning gaze, begging for answers. It had been six long months since he had seen those eyes, and spoke those parting words to her. She had looked at him with so much hope and trust once, but now he was sure her diamond eyes had dulled to granite.

He had no idea if what he was about to do was in his best interest, but as of late the whispers had turned into deafening roars, and her eyes followed him wherever he went. Too long had she haunted his steps. Too long had he been driven back to that glen in Crestwood, forced to relive their parting over, and over, and over again, like being caught in a storm of bitterness and betrayal that he could not escape. Too long had he gone without her.

He knew his chances of acceptance were slim, but he had to try. The lead with the potential Hero of Ferelden was too perfect to leave up to chance. It was a long shot, but a shot he was willing to take. Perhaps if he could just speak with her…

He shook himself; no. He had put her through enough already; tainted her too much with his lies and selfishness. He wanted to see her again, yes, but he couldn't let it go any farther than that. He knew how his heart, how _Solas's_ heart, felt for her, and he had to fight against it. He had far too much more to repair than this, no matter how much he might want to.

But how would he react upon seeing her again? In the last few months, Fen'Harel had become a much more dominant part of him, and he knew the wold was itching to get out. It would have to learn to keep that side of his soul at bay around her, lest it take over, and he do something he would regret. He would have to come to face these things sooner or later, and he would have to learn to handle them as carefully as possible.

He could see Skyhold looming in the distance. At one time, the sight of the great fortress bore hope and relief, but now, to him, it only bore worry and questions. He took a moment to pray to the Pantheon, asking them for their strength and wisdom. He looked once more into the distance, and began to make his way into the shadow of the stronghold of the Inquisition.

* * *

He was met with gasps, and a few questioning looks from the patrons, soldiers, and pilgrims of Skyhold when he walked through the large gate, and into the courtyard. He paid them no mind, and strode righteously up the stone steps towards the Main Hall. He must speak with Cassandra first, before anything else. He had to do his duty, and inform the Inquisition of the potential information regarding the Hero of Ferelden, before allowing himself to see her.

As he entered into the Main Hall of Skyhold, he was met with more stares and whispers. He knew that the people of Skyhold knew who he was, and they were probably all wondering why he had suddenly returned. He was musing as to why he had not run into any of his old companions yet, when suddenly…

"Andraste's _tits!_" There was a yell from his right, and he turned slowly to find the source of the voice. He found a large, wooden table, with many chairs surrounding it by the large fire that was always roaring within the Main Hall. At that table, was none other than Varric Tethras, Dorian Pavus, and the Iron Bull. Judging by the look Varric was giving him, it was he who had noticed him enter the hall first. Dorian and Iron Bull were now whirling in their seats to see what Varric was looking at, and both their jaws dropped.

Varric was gaping at him still, and he felt his mouth twitch in a smirk. "Hello, Varric." He tried to keep his tone even, but he could hear the amusement in it, which he noticed caused Iron Bull's eye to twitch slightly.

Varric's mouth was hanging open still, and he abruptly closed it to speak, his voice shaking slightly. "Chuckles, is that _really_ you?" He came around the side of the table, his head barely coming up to Solas's chest. The dwarf stared up at him, his amber eyes a big as dinner plates. "It's been _six months_; where the hell were you?" He looked more shocked than angry, and the other two looked more angry than shocked. It was as he had expected it to be, but he had a persona to maintain, and information to give. He would handle the other later.

"It is," he stated simply, not batting an eye, "I must speak with Lady Cassandra; it is of a matter of great importance." He noted how Dorian and Iron Bull had risen, and were now coming to flank Varric on either side, both watching him with questioning, and accusing eyes.

"I think, Solas, that the matter of great importance is where the _hell_ you have been?" Dorian's voice was the same as ever, still light and casual, but his dark eyes were darker than ever, and he didn't look very happy to see him at all. "Our lovely Lady Inquisitor was quite the mess after your abrupt departure."

"Yeah, what the fuck gives, elf?" Iron Bull grunted, and Solas saw him flex and unflex his hands into fists; fists big enough to take Solas's head clean off his shoulders if he wanted to.

He fixed the three of them with his usual, calm gaze, trying his best to hide the smirk that so desperately wanted to slide onto his face. He tried to ignore the stab of pain he felt at Dorian's comment, and pressed on quickly. "I must speak with the Seeker, if you please." The looks from Dorian and Iron Bull were anything but cooperative. "What I must discuss with her is far more important than why I have returned." _Or why I left_, he mentally added.

Right as Solas was almost certain that Dorian was either going to light him on fire, or Iron Bull was going to tear him apart, the door to the War Room opened and, sure enough, Cassandra walked out. Solas turned and strode up to her immediately. The human woman froze, her dark eyes practically bugging out of her head when she saw him.

"Solas!" The Seeker squawked in surprise, nearly dropping the rolls of parchment she carried. "You're back! By the Maker!"

Solas gave her a brief nod of his head, "Lady Cassandra; it is good to see you again. I bring news for the Inquisition. May we speak in private?" Before she could answer, he gestured to the door leading to the War Room, and began to walk towards it, without looking at her. He could not afford to be bombarded with questions at the moment, and wanted to get speaking with Cassandra over with, so he could then deposit his belongings, and begin to think of what would come after.

Cassandra stared after him, her mouth opening and closing, before hurrying after him. As the door to the War Room closed behind them, Solas heard Dorian and Varric speaking.

"I _have _to go tell Sera what's happened!" The Tevinter mage stated, and Solas could hear the glee and surprise in his voice. But it was Varric's response that caused his heart to beat a little bit faster.

"I'm going to get Neriah."

* * *

Solas and Cassandra were making their way out of the War Room, and down the hall that lead through Josephine's office, and out into the Main Hall again. Solas had just finished telling Cassandra everything he knew about his potential lead on the Hero of Ferelden, and convinced the Seeker to both let him help the Inquisition, and not kick him out of Skyhold.

"Though, you know, the decision in the end will have to come from the Inquisitor herself, Solas." Cassandra glanced sideways at him as they walked, her voice filled with worry and aging shock. "It has been some time since she… Since the two of you…" Solas could hear the uncomfortable tone in the Seeker's voice, and he nodded curtly to defuse the situation.

"I understand, Cassandra. I did not come here for redemption. I came merely with information." Cassandra nodded slowly, but he could tell she didn't fully believe him. They exited into the Main Hall, and Solas glanced to his right towards the exit into the body of Skyhold.

He felt his breath catch in his throat.

There she was, among her companions. She had her back to him, but he knew it was her. She had the same silver hair, and while it was longer than it had been when he had last seen her, it was still very short. It tickled the nape of her neck, and her bangs fell along her face. She had her hands on her narrow hips, and he could see Varric standing next to her, looking a little nervous. Amongst them, Solas could see that Sera had joined the group, and the elf now looked past them all, and saw him and Cassandra approaching.

"See for yourself, yeah?" The elf scowled at Solas as he and Cassandra walked across the Main Hall towards them. He could hear the venom in the rogue's voice, and knew that, later on, she would let him have it. For now, however, his eyes were on the silver haired elf, who was now slowly turning to face them. When she was fully around, her eyes fell on Cassandra first, and then slowly on him.

It had been six months; six months since his grey-navy eyes had caught hers. Six months since he had seen her familiar, lithe form; and six months since he had seen her diamond eyes.

"Inquisitor." He was surprise at how strong he sounded, and sure.

As her lips formed his name, it felt as though he was hearing a foreign language.

"Solas."

Her voice trembled as she spoke, and he felt a stab of pain, but tried to keep his face composed. Cassandra seemed to sense the awkwardness of the situation, because she gestured to Solas.

"Inquisitor," she said stiffly, "you remember Solas. He returned not an hour ago, shortly before you were summoned by _Varric_." She put emphasis on the dwarf's name, throwing him a disproving glare. Perhaps she had wanted to ease Neriah into the situation, rather than have her see Solas again so abruptly. Beside her, Varric shifted from one foot the other, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. For once, the dwarf was remarkably silent.

Her eyes never left Solas's face when Neriah spoke suddenly. Hearing her voice again sent fire shooting through his veins, and he felt the wolf howl softly within him. He grit his teeth in order to keep himself in check.

"Inquisitor," he managed calmly, "please forgive me for my absence. With your permission, I would return to my former quarters, and deposit my belongings." His face never changed, and his voice was calm and monotone, showing no signs of any of their past, or emotion for that matter. If this was all to work the way he wanted, he needed to tread carefully. Even if she didn't want to give her heart to him again, just being around her was enough; he had to maintain a level of professionalism and calm demeanor, lest he be removed from Skyhold altogether.

Neriah didn't answer; it looked as though she was struggling to find the right words, and her mouth was opening and closing slowly, like a fish out of water. She swallowed once, and Solas could see pain in her eyes. He could feel a heavy, uncomfortable silence fall over the hall. He decided to try and defuse the situation as best he could.

He folded his hands neatly behind his back, as per usual, and spoke again, more firmly this time. "Inquisitor?"

Still nothing.

"Neriah?" He was beginning to feel nervous. He could see her right eye began to twitch.

"_Lethallan?_" He tried again tentatively.

All at once he knew that was the wrong thing to say. Neriah's eyes flashed once, and she opened her mouth, managing to utter a single word that he knew was intended to inflict pain. He could tell part of her probably wanted to strike him as hard as she could.

"_Fine._" She practically spat. Before anyone could answer, she turned and raced away, nearly vaulting over a nearby table to get back to the door leading to her room. The door shut with a loud _bang_.

There was a dead silence among everyone for a moment, before Solas could feel their eyes upon him. He could see Sera slowly beginning to advance, but Cassandra threw up an arm to stop her, throwing the elf a look, before turning to Solas.

"I think, Solas, it would be best if you returned to your old quarters for now." The woman fixed him with that he took to be a somewhat sympathetic look. "Give Neriah some time; we can speak with her about the matter tomorrow." She nodded once, and then proceeded to usher everyone from the Main Hall, being extra careful to lead Sera out by the elbow, just in case the elf decided to attack him.

Solas was left standing in the Main Hall alone. Well, as alone as he could be, since some of the visiting Nobles were still gawking at him. He held his head high, and turned to walk to the door that lead to his old chambers within the rotunda.

He walked down the hall, and entered his old quarters, taking in the room. It all looked to be the same, even his table and large chair seemed untouched by the last six months. He could feel his heart still attempting to calm itself after seeing Neriah again, and he slowly placed his belongings down on the table, and sank into the chair. He sat for a moment, allowing his heart to slow, and taking in the air and smells of his old living space.

He was back in Skyhold, and for how long he did not know. He knew he had to atone for what he had done, and he still had to restore the _Elvhenan_, and help the Inquisition with his lead on the Hero of Ferelden, all while having to be around the only woman to ever draw his attention from the Fade – from his path. He had been so ready to give in to her; to allow her to know the truth, and give himself to her fully. He had wanted to share all he had, and all he was, with her. But now he had to learn to learn to ignore these feelings, and attempt to handle it all as he could on his own. But seeing her again… He placed his head in his hands.

_Fenedhis_; this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! A Solas chapter. Sorry for not including what Solas told Cassandra in the War Room (that would be spoilers from my other fic, "Ma Vhenan, Ma Abelas", and I didn't want to ruin anything, so I suggest you go read it! (hint) I hope you all enjoyed this One-Shot through Solas's POV. I hope to do a few more like this, maybe even when he first meets Neriah, as well. I used a chunk from my other fic in here as well, since it was easier that way, ha, ha! **

**The elven used at the end there means "Elven people", and the other is a typical elven curse, or swear. I hope you all enjoyed! R&amp;R, please!**


	4. Annar: Part 1

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! Sorry for not posting for a while; I officially have my Bachelor of Fine Arts! Now I need to adult… Yippee. **

**The title of this chapter means "Year". It takes place a year after the end of my story "Ma Vhenan, Ma Abelas", and I just really wanted to write something adorable, and later potentially **_**very**_** smutty, because you all deserve it. Enjoy! R&amp;R, please!**

* * *

_Annar: Part 1_

* * *

The sunlight was drifting through the open windows of Neriah's quarters as the two elves lay tangled in a mass of limbs and sheets upon her, well, now_ theirs_ he supposed, bed. Solas's arm was hooked behind Neriah's neck, and her head was resting on his chest.

It had been about a year since Solas had come back for good; a year since he had given his souls to Flemeth to restore the Elven Pantheon, and a year since he and Neriah had begun an official life together. Thus far, there had been no whispers in his journeys through the Fade, nor deep from the Arbor Wilds. Whether Flemeth had actually released the Elven Gods, or they had done anything to restore the _Elvhenan_, Solas did not know. As of late, none of it had mattered to him. He had helped Neriah slowly rebuild the world of Thedas after the events of the Breach and, though the Mage-Templar War was still somewhat in effect, they lived quite comfortably within Skyhold.

Neriah stirred against him, and he felt her eyelashes flutter against his skin. His lips curved in a smile, and he slowly lowered his head to plant a small kiss on the top of hers. Her stark white hair tickled his nose, and he heard her sigh softly, hearing the smile in her voice. He pulled back and saw she was looking up at him, her own pale lips raised in a small smile.

"Good morning, _vhenan_," she said quietly, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She cleared her throat, and squinted her pale, silver eyes, before raising a hand, and shielding them from the sun trying to invade her room.

Solas squeezed her once, "Good morning, Neriah. Sleep well?"

She turned her head back to him, a small smirk playing across her lips. "Our journeys through the Fade were eventful, as always, _emma lath_." She disentangled herself from his arms, and sat up in the bed, stretching her limbs. Solas heard a few distinct _pops_ of her spine and shoulders as she did. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stepped onto the tiles floor of her chambers, hissing as her feet made contact with the cold ground. She darted across the room, completely naked, and grabbed the large fur she kept draped over the armchair at her desk. Solas watched her, a small smile on his face, as she threw the furs over her shoulders, covering her pale, unclothed form, and turned to face him.

She caught him looking, and her cheeks turned pink, her eyes falling to rest on her toes. Solas chuckled lightly. Even after all this time, Neriah sometimes still became embarrassed when she caught Solas praising her body with his gaze; he loved her modesty.

"I am going to quickly wash up before I head down to the War Room," she announced, not meeting his hungry, storm-eyed gaze. Solas let out a soft laugh, and nodded once.

"Alright, _vhenan_," he said, easing himself back down onto the pillow, and watching her as she walked across the threshold, and towards the door leading to her bathing quarters. Just as she was about to open the door, she paused, turning to look back at him, and curious look in her eye.

"You know," she began thoughtfully, "I just realized something."

Solas tilted his head, watching her quizzically. "Oh? And what might that be, _da'len_?"

He saw a small, knowing smile appear on her face as she spoke. "It has been a year since you came back to Skyhold, and into my life for good, you know."

Solas felt his own mouth curve into a smile. "You are correct, _ma vhenan_, it has indeed been a year since I returned. A good year." He added, and her smile grew. She strode across the room and stood directly before him, leaned down, and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"A good year indeed, _ma sa'lath_. I cannot believe so much time has passed. This day is very important to me." He saw a glint in her silver eyes, but she was away and across the room so quickly, and shut the door to her showers in such a flurry that he had little time to process it. He lay for a moment in bed, staring at the door to her bath quarters, expecting her to emerge, but she did not. He shrugged once, and decided it would be best to return to his own quarters, and allow her to begin her daily duties as leader of the Inquisition.

He stood and dressed, taking care to make her bed for her, before exiting her chambers, and descending into the Main Hall of Skyhold. He crossed the hall, barely acknowledging the ever visiting nobles, and back towards the rotunda. As he approached the door leading to his somewhat former chambers, he noticed Varric, seated at his usual spot by the large fire, rifling through the papers that Solas expected was the dwarf's newest work of fiction.

Varric glanced up as Solas approached, and threw him a crooked grin. "Chuckles, mornin'! You and our lovely Lady Inquisitor sleep well?" He winked, and Solas gave him a withering look. Upon seeing this, Varric let out a good-natured laugh. "I know, I know – an elf never kisses and tells, right?" He winked again, and Solas felt his mouth twitch in a smirk. Varric leaned back in his chair, "Pull up some wood, Chuckles. Sparkler is on his way to meet me to play some Wicked Grace; care to join?"

Solas pursed his lips. Wicked Grace with Varric and Dorian? The Tevinter was known for his constant attempts at cheating during the well-known card game, though his attempts were almost always foiled one way or another, and usually by Lady Josephine or, surprisingly, Commander Cullen, much as Dorian had tried to cheat at chess. Then again, the thought of beating the mage at Wicked Grace yet again _was_ very appealing to Solas. He didn't have much to accomplish that day, and decided that perhaps he could afford to take a small break in his schedule, and socialize with his and Neriah's companions.

He nodded once to Varric, "I would be happy to join you, Varric." He pulled out the chair that the dwarf was gesturing to, and seated himself at the table, as Varric rummaged around for his cards. They waited a few moments, before the familiar voice of Dorian Pavus echoed across the Main Hall.

"Are you ready to have your pockets emptied, Master Dwarf?" The Tevinter grinned down at Varric as he swept into the hall. He stopped short suddenly, noticing Solas sitting with Varric. "Oh, Solas! Are you joining Varric and me in a game of Wicked Grace?" Solas nodded once, and Dorian's smug smirk only widened. "In that case, prepare to have _both_ your pockets emptied!" He practically swung himself into a chair, wheeling it around once, and then perched himself on its edge, crossing one leg over the other, and flashing Solas his biggest, fakest grin. The elf gave him a pained look, which earned him a dramatic wink.

"Shall we deal, gentlemen?" Dorian asked, dexterously twirling his moustache between his fingers. Solas resisted the urge to make a snarky comment, and jerked his head in a nod. Varric quickly dealt the cards, and they each picked up their hands.

* * *

"So, Solas, how are things with you and Neriah?" Varric asked. They had been playing for over an hour, and it was clear that Dorian was trying to cheat, Varric was going to lose, and Solas was going to take all their winnings back to the rotunda.

Solas glanced up from his face-cards, raising an eyebrow at the dwarf. "Things are well between the Inquisitor and myself, Varric. Why do you ask?" He felt his suspicions rise when Varric didn't meet his gaze, but his eyes twinkled slightly.

"Just making friendly conversation, Chuckles," Varric's mouth twitched in a knowing grin, and he glanced up to wink at him.

Solas narrowed his eyes, and was about to retort when Dorian spoke up. "Say, is today not a special day for the two of you?" His voice had the same knowing edge that Varric's smile had had. They both suddenly looked pointedly at Solas, who stiffened.

"To what are you referring?" His voice was low; had these two done something that involved him and Neriah that he did not know of? Surely if they had, it could not be good, seeing as Varric and Dorian were known for causing bouts of mischief throughout Skyhold.

Varric shook his head slowly, while Dorian muttered, "Sorry bastard," under his breath.

Solas looked between them, feeling a sense of aggravation beginning to claw at his insides. "What is going on?" He kept his tone even, but he knew his eyes betrayed his calm demeanor.

Varric was the first to speak after he and Dorian exchanged looks. "Did Neriah say anything to you this morning before you came down here, Chuckles?"

Solas blinked, taken aback. "Nothing out of the ordinary, no. She merely mentioned that today it has been one year since I returned to Skyhold."

Varric raised an eyebrow, "Returned to Skyhold and …?" His gestured, as though trying to prompt Solas to continue.

The elf stared at the dwarf, for once completely perplexed and in the dark. "And what? It has been a year since I returned to the Inquisition, and to Neriah."

"Maker's small clothes, Varric!" Dorian exclaimed suddenly, throwing up his hands. "He's about as emotionally in tune as a Mabari! We may need to spell it out for him." The Tevinter turned to face Solas, lacing his fingers together, and resting his chin on them, watching Solas from across the table, a small grin forming on his lips. Solas felt himself begin to inch back from Dorian, a feeling of dread beginning to form inside him. "Tell me, Solas, did Neriah say anything about this day this morning?"

"Nothing of relevance to me, no; though I am beginning to wonder if she said anything to the two of you." His voice was flat, and he scowled between them. "Would one of you care to tell me what is going on?" Dorian and Varric didn't answer right away. Instead, they shared another private look, which caused Solas to nearly snap out of frustration. "_Fenedhis_!" He cursed in elven, and the dwarf and mage both burst out laughing.

"Andraste's _tits_, Solas!" Varric was chuckling, wiping an eye. "You really surprised me." The look Solas gave him made the dwarf pale a little. He took a moment to compose himself, before speaking again. "It's the anniversary of your return, Solas. It's your _anniversary_ with _Neriah_; and I'd be a nug's ass if she wasn't hoping you'd do something special for her."

Solas felt his heart skip a beat. Their anniversary? Such things were only often celebrated by humans, and perhaps city-elves; maybe dwarves, he didn't know. He had had no idea that something like this would be important to Neriah. Was that why she had made the comment about this day being important to her earlier that morning? Was she expecting some kind of romantic gesture on his part? Solas had never been one to make grand, romantic gestures, and the very idea of doing one now, quite frankly, both shocked, and utterly terrified him.

His face must have given away his terror, because Dorian spoke now, his voice filled with sarcasm, and girlish glee. "You could wear nothing but a satin bow, and await her on her bed." Dorian mused, watching Solas carefully from over his still interlocked fingers. "Or perhaps Cassandra to help you compose an erotic love poem, as we all know the Seeker is _very_ well-read when it comes to naughty poetry." Dorian winked at Solas, who was probably the color of either Leliana's hair, or the snow surrounding Skyhold – he wasn't sure.

"Or I could write you something to read to her – maybe I could add a new chapter to my newest Romance Serial?" Varric looked excited, and Solas wished that the Elven Pantheon would appear and take him in to the Golden City forever.

For perhaps the first time in his life, Solas was at a loss for words. He stared between the two, trying hard to keep himself as composed as possible. "Do you two truly believe that is what she wishes of me? Has she spoken to you both?"

Dorian snorted, "Only all this week. She has been more excited that a toddler about the anniversary of your return. I swear, she has never talked so much. It's rather adorable." He threw Solas the biggest, shit-eating grin the elf had ever seen, and he ground his teeth.

Dorian noted his poorly veiled discomfort, and grinned at Varric. "Look at the poor soul; he has no idea how to woo our lovely Lady Inquisitor! Poor sob." The mage reached over the table, patting Solas on the shoulder. "She's going to kill you."

Solas stood suddenly. He didn't have to sit there and be subjected to this teasing. He knew Neriah, and she knew him. Whatever he decided to do to show her how much he cared for her on this day, no matter how trivial celebrations such as these were, he knew she would appreciate it. He was lucky to have a woman such as Neriah in his life, and he knew he better than any of their childish companions did.

He stalked around the side of the table, and towards his chambers. Behind him, he heard Varric and Dorian erupt in to laughter at the situation again, and it took all in his power to not turn around and send them to the Void. He threw open the door to the rotunda, and entered, letting it slam shut behind him.

It was only when he was alone in his chambers, and the dull cawing of the ravens above him could be heard, that the reality of the situation he had managed to land himself in came washing over him. He let his head fall back onto the door, and a loud, exasperated sigh escaped him.

He had grown into a powerful mage over the years. He had housed the soul of an elven God. He had carried the souls of _two_ elven gods. He had had a hand at both saving Thedas, _and_ aiding to restore the Elven Pantheon. He had faced dragons, wyverns, demons, and a self-proclaimed God. He had done all these things; faced certain death and destruction at every turn, and stood on the brink of the world itself, floating in between the waking and unconscious realms. He had done all these things that many men would run scared of, and yet he was more terrified of trying to find the right way to express his love for Neriah on this day that was clearly very special to her.

Creators, did he ever wish a demon horde would appear instead.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Sorry for the long hiatus there, everyone! Been very busy lately – I now have three different jobs! Very hectic. I hope you all like the beginning to what maybe be a two, maybe three, part One-Shot! I just wanted to write something really silly, and eventually smutty. (And maybe torture poor Solas a little, huehueh). R&amp;R, please!**


End file.
